


Come Back to Me Part 2

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N got fatally wounded when the Waystation went under attack. When Percy found out, he refused to leave her side. Apollo can't help but think about his lover, Hyacinth.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Come Back to Me Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/F = Your Favourite Food

The guilt Apollo felt worsened as he approached the apartment complex for the second time this year. This time around, however, he wouldn't find his daughter sprawled out on the Jackson's couch bored out of her mind from all the studying. He knew where she was, and he was afraid to break the news to Percy. 

His hand hovered over the buzzer, and he took a deep breath. His companion on this trip – Thalia Grace – nudged him to remind him why he came back. He mentally prepared himself for what was going to come his way before pressing the button, and the same female voice greeted him like last time. "Hello?" 

"Um, hi," the former God cleared his throat. "It's Apollo. I hate to stop by, but I have news that Percy's going to want to hear." 

"Oh, I'll buzz you in," Sally's voice sounded as scared as Apollo felt. Percy's mother adored Y/N, and it comforted him to know she was being well taken care of. Especially because he couldn't. 

He reluctantly knocked on the door, and this time was greeted by the teenager looking worried and exhausted, rather than annoyed at his arrival. "What the hell happened- oh hey, Thalia."

"Hey, Percy," the huntress gave her friend a sad smile. "It's about Y/N, can we come in?"

Percy nodded and stepped aside. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, only increasing Apollo's nerves. He really hated mortal emotions, still not seeing the benefit to them. They never seemed to be helpful in any situation, but he couldn't control how he felt. Especially when the topic happened to be someone he cared about.

Sally, Percy, and his stepfather Paul led them to the small living room to chat. The son of Poseidon had an intense look in his eyes, filled with concern and resentment. Apollo had a feeling the resentment was directed towards him but opted to believe the opposite. He couldn't bear to look anyone in the eye as he told them what had happened. 

Y/N was at the Waystation when it went under attack, and Commodus had his Germani holding her, Emmie, Georgina, and Leo hostage. In an attempt to help her escape, Apollo managed to reveal his true Godly form which blinded the New Hercules and his troops. In doing so, the Germani holding Y/N hostage wounded her before turning into dust. The wound was fatal, and it didn't look good for her. 

Percy stayed silent as Apollo explained, his expression changing from anxious, to angry, and then distressed. Everyone present waited for him to say something, but it seemed as though he couldn’t. Sally instinctively brought her son into a comforting hug, and at her touch, the boy burst into tears. Y/N had been injured in fights before, but never severe enough that it was likely she wouldn't survive. 

Apollo couldn't help but get choked up himself. He had grown fond of his daughter in the two months he spent with her on the Quest. Despite the constant near-death experiences, Apollo had gotten to know her beyond a hero. It was his fault she was in this state, and he was worried the demigod sitting in front of him would blame him as well. 

"I need to be with her," Percy wiped the tears from his eyes, speaking more to Sally than anyone else. 

"How safe is the Waystation right now?" The woman asked kindly. 

"Percy will be in safe hands," Thalia answered, smiling as Sally. "I'll make sure he gets back to you in one piece." 

"Go, Y/N needs you right now," Sally squeezed Percy's shoulder. As soon as Sally said that, Percy rushed to his room, and emerged with a duffle bag not even a minute later. 

He hugged his parents goodbye and left with Thalia and Apollo. The demigod radiated anguish, causing the tension to increase between the three of them. Thalia glanced at Apollo, a look of pity in her eyes. She was worried about Y/N like everyone else, but she had a feeling she would be okay. It would just take time for her to heal. 

***

Percy hadn't left Y/N's side since he came to the Waystation. Emmie and Jo were worried about the boy, trying to convince him to eat more than just some toast for the fifth time that day. Leo tried to help as well, noticing that his friend wasn't sleeping at all. 

It had been two days, and Y/N's condition hadn't changed in the slightest. While Jo tried to convince the residents that it could mean good news, Apollo could tell she was as worried as the rest of them. This was a difficult wound to treat, and quite frankly it was a miracle Y/N had lasted this long. 

Apollo couldn't help but think of Hyacinthus when he had dropped by to visit his daughter in the infirmary. Percy looked completely broken as he gripped her hand, reminding him of how he felt when his lover was killed by Zephyros. 

In his eyes, Hyacinthus was the most beautiful man he had ever been with. The love that Apollo felt for him was still prominent to this day, causing the former God to compare all of his lovers to him. It still pained him to think about his lover, and the Hyacinth was a painful reminder of what he had lost. Due to Zephyros, Apollo would never feel a love like that again carrying the burden of grief for the rest of his Immortal life. 

Percy felt the same way about Y/N that Apollo felt for Hyacinthus, and it broke his heart. The boy didn't even notice when there were other visitors around, and Apollo was convinced that the demigod barely even knew where he was at this point. The only thing Percy could focus on was his girlfriend, who seemed paler since the last time Apollo came to visit. 

He held his daughter's free hand, finding himself praying to anyone that would listen. _Don't you think this is punishment enough? Putting me in this pathetic mortal body, and putting my own life at risk? Y/N doesn't deserve to die, she has an entire life left to live. Please, don't take this away from her. She doesn’t deserve this._

***

Y/N had gotten herself injured before, but the pain this time around was unbearable. She was weary when she woke up, and only vaguely aware of where she was. All she remembered was being held hostage by the Germani, and a sharp pain as she shielded her eyes away from Apollo's Divine form. The next thing she knew, she was confined to a bed in an infirmary with... snakes?

The next thing she became aware of was the boy sitting next to her. His jet black hair was a mess, and his sea-green eyes were red and puffy. He had an iron grip on her hand, to the point that it almost distracted from the pain she felt from her wound. "Perce, you may want to lessen your grip a bit there."

Her throat was extremely sore, and her voice didn't sound any better. Percy didn't seem to care, though, seeing his girlfriend awake. Exhausted and in pain, but awake. He almost fell out of his chair in shock, amusing the girl to no end, but quickly recovered. The smile on his face was infectious, and Y/N was pleased to see him. "How are you feeling?"

She was about to reply when Jo came running in. "What's going- Oh! You're awake." 

The old woman looked relieved and rushed over to give Y/N some nectar. It tasted like Y/F/F and Sally's blue cookies. Her strength returned enough that Percy was able to help her sit up. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Percy answered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"You really think I was going to die?" Y/N snorted. "Gods, what a lame way to kick the bucket."

"Not funny," Percy crossed his arms and tried to look disappointed in her. 

"It was a little funny!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Babe, you're smiling. " Percy rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss her. He listened to Y/N as she recounted what had been happening the past seven weeks, overjoyed that she was back by his side. 

The two barely noticed Jo leave the room and Apollo watching them at the doorframe. He was glad his daughter was okay and even happier to see her smiling. He wasn't sure if it was because his prayer was answered, or some sort of miracle happened, but he was grateful to know that she was alive. Apollo wasn't about to let Y/N lose the love of her life, especially at such a young age. 

At that moment, Apollo knew that he couldn't allow Y/N to join him on any more quests – even if it meant fighting with her about it. She was meant to go back to New York with Percy, and catch up on the schoolwork that she missed. The former God couldn't take that away from his kid and preferred she live a boring life for a while. As long as she was safe, it didn't matter to him. 


End file.
